


Nothing like a Little Dip

by Tamaria_Taisho



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaria_Taisho/pseuds/Tamaria_Taisho
Summary: While looking for the wolf traps in the whitetail mountains, Rook and Sharky end up camped out for the night by a river for the night.





	Nothing like a Little Dip

 

Rook stared into the low burning fire that they'd started, trying to figure out whether to do it or not. a small sigh escaped her as she leaned back on her hands, watching the large 25 pound salmon bake on the edge of the fire.

They'd been in the wilds for three weeks, hunting for the wolf lures. normally, Jess was with them, however since Jess had gotten hurt- twisted her ankle coming down a steep hill. It left Rook to hunt down the rest of the lures with her other companion. 

There was a noise as Charlemagne Victor Boshaw aka Sharky dropped an armful of wood at the edge of their makeshift camp. He reached up and ran a hand over his brow, pushing up his hat. Then made his way to take a seat by the fire. his eyebrows raising as he saw how nice the salmon was cooking.

" Hell yeah. looks like we're gonna eat real good tonight." He smiled and her heart gave a little leap.

" Ain't that the truth." a thought crossed her mind, and Rook turned her head to stare up at him. " ya know, you keep complaining when I loot corpses-"

" well yeah. Last thing you or anyone else needs is for ya ta get infected with the shit that the Peggies got going on in their bodies." Sharky shrugged, "plus ya know, Turk wouldn't let me live that shit down if I let down my guard, and you caught something that caused ya ta start spouting Peggie propaganda." He thought a moment. " or start trying to munching on people's brains.

Rook couldnt help it. She laughed, then pointed towards the river behind them. " i was actually thinking that we could go swimming. maybe even wash our clothes and clean up. because, to be frank, we are starting to smell pretty rank."

Sharky raised a brow, pulling his sweatshirt away and giving it a test sniff. his face contorted with disgust before he glanced away. " I dont know what you're talking about."

She laughed again, getting up and heading to the other side of the bushes. " fine. you stay in your stanky ass clothes. Im going to at least try to wash some of the stink outta mine."

Sharky watched her go, eyes widening as he saw her faint outline pulling her shirt over her head. His face heated. before he could decide not to, Sharky hurried after her and shed both his shirts along the way. Didnt want the Deputy feeling shy or anything cause she was the only one in her skivies.

He pushed past the last branches, pushing down his pants and trying not to fall over, and skidded to a halt. heat flooded his face as he stared at her naked form, utterly surprised by the sight.

" decided to join me?" she asked before kneeling down and grabbing her clothes. the smirk was obvious in her voice, a joking lilt that made him react more than he wanted to admit. " Come on. strip and dip your clothes." she pointed behind her. " we can hang them on the bushes around the fire to dry."

He kept glancing at her as he finished stripping, noting how she'd turned her back to give him some privacy. Sharky got a great view of her ass, before shaking his head. ' _cant be thinking like this about her. She's the Deputy. The Po-Po. wouldnt want something like that from a hick like me.'_

" Sharky?" the voice was right behind him, and he jumped one hand dropping to cover himself. one hand came up in front of Rook, a placating gesture. her free hand holding her wet clothes to her chest, obscuring her breasts from his view. " you okay? "

" I-" he started, before watching her eyes slip down to take in the sight of his badly hidden- hard as iron- cock. then watched her bite her lip for a split second, her eyes darkening before she stepped past.

had he really just seen that? had she really looked like she wanted a peice of him?

in the moment between her looking down and his stammering, Rook stepped around him to toss her wet clothes over the bushes. it gave Sharky the few moments he needed to compose himself, and to realize just how fucking hot she was.

His face flushed again, hand coming up to run over his mouth. Shit. shit shit shit- he quickly thought about nuns... Peggies.... shit anything to make his raging hard on go away.

it didnt help.

" well shit-" he groaned, eyes moving to her again. Sharky took a deep breath, turning to steal a look at her again. she was staring back at him.

He cleared his throat, " So- So Dep, I'm gonna make a suggestion, and you feel free to tell me no cause you value our friendship. and even if you do have eyes that I can lose myself in, I will completely understand if you don't want to." he coughed, taking a deep breath before meeting her gaze. " but how do ya feel about a one time night bumping uglies?"

Rook blinked, taken aback for a moment. " what?" she asked, making his face heat further.

" ya know..... the horizontal tango.... getting down and dirty..... Monkey love- nah that sounds like something Turk would say- uh...make babies..."

she cut him off, a smirk already on her face. " let me loosen the rope you're determined to try and hang yourself with. you want to have a one night stand?"

He nodded, furiously embarrassed. " y-yes, Ma'am."

She cupped her chin, staring at him with those pretty eyes. The quiet lengthened for a few moments, making Sharky squurm slightly in perceived embarrassment. Finally a smirk pulled up one corner of her lips. " well, it has been a while... so i dont see why not."

His mouth actually dropped open as she stepped closer. it made her laugh, a sound that made his heart pound nervously.

Her hand slipping up to cup his cheek, his head leaning into the touch.

It was surprising to find that he didn't want to disappoint her.

" Don't be so surprised." her face neared his, breath ghosting over his lips as she paused. their lips only centimeters apart. " I was the one who started this." 


End file.
